WD Pokemon S2
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Part 2 of my other version.
1. S1 Pokemon

Laura's Pokemon: Eevee[Vee], Vaporeon[Tide], Jolteon[Sparky], Flareon[Fireball], Espeon[Sunny], Umbreon[Shadow], Leafeon[Clover], Glaceon[Snowy], Sylveon[Nymph], Furret[Riri], Cinccino[Rara], Servine[Ivy], Bayleef[Rosie], Vivillon[Vava], Togekiss[Toto], Lileep[Lily] .

* * *

Colin's Pokemon: Umbreon[Hoppy], Glaceon[Freeze], Rapidash[Dash], Furret[Scout], Luxray[Ruru], Miltank[Milly], Sunflora[Sunny], Pluse &amp; Minun[Plus &amp; Minus], Ampharos[Maria], Butterfree[Happy], Don[Dewgong], Ace[Unfezant], Wartortle[Cannon], Prinpulp[Pip], Shuppet[Marionette].

* * *

Clementine's Pokemon: Flareon[Flare], Sylveon[Bow], Masquerain[Grace], Floette[Fafa], Jumpluff[Fluffy], Lopunny[Bunny], Sawsbuck[Bambi], Jellicent[Rose], Ninetales[Amber], Musharna[Musha], Torchic[Tora], Teddiursa[Luna], Beautifly[Beauty], Herdier[Lassie], Lumineon[Neon], Pignite[Gigi], Vanillite[Vanilla].

* * *

Duck's Pokemon: Jolteon[Bolt], Eevee[Paws], Swanna[Flap], Lanturn[Chicho], Raichu[Lightning], Emolga[Emma], Linoone[Stripes], Mamoswine[Ub], Whimsicott[Cotton], Phanpy[Phanbe], Pachirisu[Pachu], Mothim[Mothy], Ambipom[Ambo], Vigoroth[Zaza], Ditto[Copy], Spinda[Dizzy] Sneasel[Icy].

* * *

Carley's Pokemon: Delcatty[Johnny], Milotic, Espeon, Cinccino, Lilligant, Lumineon, Dratini[Laura].

* * *

Doug's Pokemon: Grumpig, Swalot, Drifblim[Drift], Jolteon, Magnezone, Klinklang, Electabuzz.

* * *

Christa's Pokemon: Meinshao, Altaria[Song], Glaceon, Throh, Nidoqueen, Gardevoir, Illumise.

* * *

Omid's Pokemon: Persian[Royal], Tropius, Leafeon, Sawk, Nidoking, Gallade, Volbeat.

* * *

Lee's Pokemon: Braviary[Brave], Salamence, Mightyena, Flareon, Scizor, Tyranitar, Dodrio.

* * *

Kenny's Pokemon: Vaporeon, Wailord, Yanmega, Qwilfish, Sharpedo, Stoutland[Hound], Magikarp.

* * *

Katjaa's Pokemon: Sylveon, Meganium, Alomomola, Audino[Cure], Wigglytuff, Blissey, Spritzee.

* * *

I know this looks the same as my other 2, but this is met to be an update and recap. It's not met to be notes either.


	2. 400 Days Pokemon

Aria's Pokemon: Eevee[Opal], Vaporeon[Sapphire], Jolteon[Topaz], Flareon[Ruby], Espeon[Amethyst], Umbreon[Onyx], Leafeon[Emerald], Glaceon[Diamond], Sylveon[Pearl], Spritzee[Potpourri], Swirlix[Candy], Dedenne[Nana], Amaura[Aurora], Klefki[Lili], Snubbull[Suzu].

* * *

Marcus's Pokemon: Vaporeon[Swift], Grotle[Twig], Huntail[Clamp], Skiddo[Go-go], Gloom[Root], Golbat[Zizi], Sandslash[Slash], Pidgey x2[Orville and Wilbur], Typhlosion[Quil], Shuckle[Shuppie], Dunsparce[Drill], Frogadier[Froggy], Bunnelby[Tunnel], Solosis[Sala].

* * *

Becca's Pokemon: Umbreon[Lulu], Cherrim, Pikachu, Swoobat, Pumpkaboo, Mawile[Mani], Meowstic[Luma], Skrelp.

* * *

Tommy's Pokemon: Flareon[Speedy], Pancham[Panda], Stantler[Antler], Pachirisu[Pachi], Rotom[Roto], Abomasnow[Avo], Noibat[Nori], Anorith[Claw].

* * *

Bonnie's Pokemon: Espeon, Lapras, Blissey[Bliss], Florges[Roro], Togetic[Toko], Gardevoir, Serperior.

* * *

Noah's Pokemon: Jolteon, Porygon-Z[Pory], Metagross, Raichu[Rai Rai], Lanturn, Skarmory, Emboar.

* * *

Vince's Pokemon: Flareon, Lucario[Rio], Galvantula, Gogoat, Bastiodon, Gastrodon[East Form], Dugtrio.

* * *

Amy's Pokemon: Vaporeon, Maractus, Malamar, Jynx, Cryogonal, Beheeyem[Beam], Ditto.

Shel's Pokemon: Espeon, Tangrowth, Lopunny, Sunflora[Cici], Taillow[Rose], Froslass[Kimono], Cottonee[Fluff].

* * *

Stephanie's Pokemon: Glaceon[Blitz], Dustox[Fifi], Beautifly[Fufu], Kingdra[Kiki], Pyroar[Lisa], Wigglytuff[Puff], Skitty[Mimi].

* * *

John's Pokemon: Leafeon, Honchkrow, Ariados, Crawdaunt[Clamps], Noivern, Aegislash, Voltorb.

* * *

Wyatt's Pokemon: Leafeon, Simisage[Sage], Simipour, Simisear, Stunfisk, Amoonguss, Hoothoot.

* * *

Chelsea's Pokemon: Sylveon, Fennekin, Gothitelle, Purugly, Clefable[Clef], Sawsbuck, Petilil.

* * *

Russell's Pokemon: Umbreon, Marowak, Machoke, Mightyena, Tyrantrum, Furfrou, Gabite.

* * *

Cathy's Pokemon: Flareon, Meowstic, Corsola, Chespin[Acorn],Smoochum, Pelipper, Flabébé[Yellow Flower].


	3. S2 Pokemon

Luke's Pokémon: Arcanine, Wooper, Treecko, Mudkip, Charmander, Espeon.

* * *

Nick's Pokémon: Aggron, Sheldon, Venusaur, Dedenne, Breloom.

* * *

Pete's Pokémon: Lucario.

* * *

Rebecca's Pokémon: Pyroar, Wormadam, Furret, Luvdisc, Bayleef, Pidgeot.

* * *

Alvin's Pokémon: Pyroar, Mothim, Linoone.

* * *

Billy's Pokémon: Goomy, Starly, Vaporeon, Totodile[Shiny], Haunter.

* * *

Carlos's Pokémon: Garchomp, Audino, Trevenant, Spinarak, Flaaffy, Machamp.

* * *

Sarah's Pokémon: Sylveon[Lacey], Marill[Bubbles], Swablu[Opera], Oddish[Radish], Helioptile[Henna], Misdreavus[Missy], Igglybuff[Pinky].

* * *

Matthew's Pokémon: Vivillon, Bergmite, Kricketune, Greninja, Jessica's Carbink, Leafeon.

* * *

Walter's Pokémon: Pangoro, Talonflame, Whiscash, Chatot, Jessica's Chingling, Jolteon.

* * *

Jessica's Pokémon: Carbink[Jewel], Chingling[Belle].

* * *

Sarita's Pokémon: Kangaskhan, Mantyke, Bellossom, Remoraid, Sliggoo, Sylveon, Vulpix.

* * *

Troy's Pokémon: Heracross, Ninjask, Shedinja, Umbreon, Fraxure, Zweilous.

* * *

Jane's Pokémon: Medicham, Whismur, Zoroark, Zebstrika, Lampent, Vaporeon.

* * *

Mike's Pokémon: Elgyem, Carnivine, Probopass, Watchog, Scolipede, Flareon.

* * *

Arvo's Pokémon: Flygon[Genevieve], Bidoof, Beedrill, Onix, Seedot, Numel.

* * *

Natasha's Pokémon: Starmie, Vespiquen, Castform[Weather], Victreeibel, Sableye, Torkoal.

* * *

Vitali's Pokémon: Houndoom, Floatzel, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Rampardos[Skull], Gliscor[Scorpio].

* * *

Buricko's Pokémon: Tauros, Golem[Boulder], Bronzong, Hippowdon, Magmortar, Golduck.


	4. Laura

Name: Egg-Eevee

Nickname: Vee

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Attract, Secret Power, Echoed Voice, Return, Swift, Protect.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Vaporeon

Nickname: Tide

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Surf, Aqua Tail.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Jolteon

Nickname: Sparky

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Double Kick.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Flareon

Nickname: Fireball

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Iron Tail, Overheat, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Sunny Day, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Protect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red Flames

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Espeon

Nickname: Sunny

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Psychic

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Psychic, Psyshock, Dazzling Gleam, Hidden Power, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Umbreon

Nickname: Shadow

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Dark

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Moonlight, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Foul Play.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Leafeon

Nickname: Clover

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Grass

Attacks: Iron Tail, Giga Drain, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Magical Leaf, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Glaceon

Nickname: Snowy

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Ice

Attacks: Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Shard, Secret Power, Mirror Coat, Ice Beam, Avalanche, Aqua Tail, Hyper Voice.

Pokeball: Great Ball  
Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Sylveon

Nickname: Nymph

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Hyper Voice, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Quick Attack, Draining Kiss, Attract.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Silver Tiara

* * *

Name: Egg-Togepi-Togetic-Togekiss

Nickname: Toto

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy/Flying

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Aura Sphere, Silver Wind, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Morning Sun, Metronome, Fly, Safeguard, Hyper Voice.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Red, White &amp; Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Egg-Chikorita-Bayleef

Nickname: Rosie

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Attract, Reflect, Light Screen, Grass Pledge, Body Slam, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Nature Power, Leaf Strom.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Egg-Snivy-Servine

Nickname: Ivy

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Leaf Tornado, Energy Ball, Attract, Coil, Leaf Blade, Wring Out, Leaf Storm, Mirror Coat, Aqua Tail, Grass Pledge.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Green Stars

* * *

Name: Scatterbug-Spewpa-Vivillon[Garden Pattern]

Nickname: Vava

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Bug-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, U-turn, Powder, Draining Kiss, Quiver Dance, Light Screen, Energy Ball, Psychic, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Light Blue Music Notes &amp; Petals

* * *

Name: Minccino-Cinccino

Nickname: Rara

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Thunderbolt, Dazzling Gleam, Hyper Voice, Tail Slap, Aqua Tail, Protect, Bullet Seed, Round.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: All Music Notes

* * *

Name: Egg-Sentret-Furret[Shiny]

Nickname: Riri

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Iron Tail, Dig, Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Quick Attack, Whirlpool, Flamethrower.

Pokeball: Cherish Ball

Capsule: All Music Notes

* * *

Name: Lileep[Shiny]

Nickname: Lily

LV: 32

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Rock

Attacks: Energy Ball, AncientPower, Rock Slide, Round, Mirror Coat, Recover, Mega Drain, Sludge Bomb, Swords Dance, Sludge Wave.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange &amp; Green Petals


	5. Colin

Name: Egg-Eevee-Umbreon

Nickname: Hoppy

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Dark

Attacks: Flash, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Moonlight, Psychic, Toxic, Swift, Reflect.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Glaceon

Nickname: Freeze

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Ice

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, Reflect, Double Team, Avalanche.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: White Confetti

* * *

Name: Egg-Piplup-Prinpulp

Nickname: Pip

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Whirlpool, Bubblebeam, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald, Dive, Water Pledge, Ice Beam, Surf.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Miltank[Shiny]

Nickname: Milly

LV: 59

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Rollout, Heart Stamp, Heal Bell, Milk Drink, Iron Tail, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Strength, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue and Brown Hearts

* * *

Name: Ponyta-Rapidash[Shiny]

Nickname: Dash

LV: 51

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Horn Drill, Flamethrower, Morning Sun, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Flame Charge, Stomp, Bounce, Flare Blitz, Protect.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Mareep-Flaaffy-Ampharos

Nickname: Maria

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Electric

Attacks: Charge, Discharge, Cotton Guard, Discharge, Light Screen, Reflect, Agility, Electro Ball, Power Gem, Thunderbolt.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Green Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Squirtle-Wartortle

Nickname: Cannon

LV: 70

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Iron Defense, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Surf, Whirlpool, Dive.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Sentret-Furret

Nickname: Scout

LV: 60

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Dig, Slam, Whirlpool, Ice Beam, Super Fang, Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Ice Punch, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Plusle

Nickname: Plus

LV: 61

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Charge, Discharge, Spark, Swift, Thunderbolt, Protect, Iron Tail, Volt Switch, Electro Ball, Encore.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

Capsule: Red Confetti

* * *

Name: Minun

Nickname: Minus

LV: 61

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Charge, Discharge, Spark, Swift, Thunderbolt, Protect, Iron Tail, Volt Switch, Electro Ball, Encore.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Pidove-Tranquil-Unfezant

Nickname: Ace

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Fly, Aerial Ace, Roost, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, U-turn, Razor Wind, Double Team, Air Slash, Sky Attack.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfly

Nickname: Happy

LV: 72

Gender: Male

Type: Bug-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Flash, Bug Buzz, Safeguard, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Psychic, Roost, Rage Powder, Quiver Dance, Energy Ball.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Seel-Dewgong

Nickname: Don

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Water-Water/Ice

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring, Sheer Cold, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Safeguard, Water Pulse, Surf, Iron Tail, Scald.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: White Fog &amp; Confetti

* * *

Name: Shinx-Luxio-Luxray

Nickname: Ruru

LV: 64

Gender: Female

Type: Electric

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Discharge, Charge, Swift, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, Iron Tail, Snarl, Roar, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Sunkern-Sunflora

Nickname: Sunny

LV: 73

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Attract, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Petal Blizzard, Leaf Storm, Nature Power, Morning Sun, Seed Bomb, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Shuppet[Shiny]

Nickname: Marionette

LV: 30

Gender: Female

Type: Ghost

Attacks: Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Ball, Hex, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Ominous Wind, Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Screech, Attract.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog


	6. Clementine

Name: Egg-Eevee-Flareon

Nickname: Flare

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Flareon

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Scary Face, Flamethrower, Swift, Ember, Sunny Day, Protect, Trump Card, Fire Spin.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Sylveon

Nickname: Bow

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Attract, Dazzling Gleam, Hyper Voice, Return, Moonblast, Trump Card, Draining Kiss, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Surskit-Masquerain

Nickname: Grace

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Water-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Bug Buzz, Psychic, Air Slash, Fell Stinger, Double Team, Light Screen, Hydro Pump, Agility, U-turn.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Hoppip-Skiploom-Jumpluff[Shiny]

Nickname: Fluffy

LV: 69

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Flying

Attacks: Rage Powder, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Giga Drain, Safeguard, Bounce, Cotton Guard, Dazzling Gleam, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink Fog

* * *

Name: Flabébé-Floette[Red Flower]

Nickname: Fafa

LV: 58

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Aromatherapy, Return, Dazzling Gleam, Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Petal Dance, Safeguard, Moonblast, Attract.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Vulpix-Ninetales

Nickname: Amber

LV: 58

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Attacks: Secret Power, Tail Slap, Flamethrower, Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Quick Attack, Attract, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Psychic.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Munna-Musharna

Nickname: Musha

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Moonlight, Psybeam, Energy Ball, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Nightmare.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Torchic

Nickname: Tora

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Attacks: Fie Pledge, Round,Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Quick Attack, Mirror Move, Shadow Claw, Attract, Aerial Ace, Slash.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: All Red Confetti

* * *

Name: Teddiursa

Nickname: Luna

LV: 52

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Sweet Scent, Roar, Round, Dazzling Gleam, Hyper Voice, Metal Claw, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Return.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Wrumple-Silcoon-Beautifly

Nickname: Beauty

LV: 68

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Poison-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Tackle, Energy Ball, Tackle, Morning Sun, Sliver Wind, Aerial Ace, Flash, Energy Ball, Psychic, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Buneary-Lopunny

Nickname: Bunny

LV: 65

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Jump Kick, Round, Reflect, Focus Blast, Dizzy Punch, Shadow Ball, Charm, Bounce.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Yellow &amp; White Confetti

* * *

Name: Finneon-Lumineon

Nickname: Neon

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Water

Attacks: Aqua Ring, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Captivate, Double Team, Whirlpool, Surf, Aerial Ace, U-turn.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name Lillipup-Herdier

Nickname: Lassie

LV: 59

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Work Up, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, Roar, Take Down, Round, Retaliate, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Frillish-Jellicent

Nickname: Rosa

LV: 65

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Ghost

Attacks: Water Spout, Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball, Recover, Attract, Surf, Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Water Pulse.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog

* * *

Name: Deerling-Sawsbuck

Nickname: Bambi

LV: 63

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Jump Kick, Take Down, Charm, Echoed Voice, Retaliate, Nature Power, Toxic, Megahorn, Horn Leech.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: All Petals

* * *

Name: Tepig-Pignite

Nickname: Gigi

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Attacks: Fire Pledge, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Rock Smash, Head Smash, Rollout, Round, Incinerate, Flamethrower, Protect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red Stars

* * *

Name: Vanillite

Nickname: Vanilla

LV: 28

Gender: Male

Type: Ice

Attacks: Ice Beam, Acid Armor, Frost Breath, Avalanche, Mirror Shot, Flash Cannon, Ice Shard, Iron Defense, Water Pulse, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: White Fog


	7. Duck

Name: Egg-Pichu-Pikachu-Raichu

Nickname: Lightning

LV: 65

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Agility, Discharge, Electro Ball, Nuzzle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Light Screen, Charge Beam.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Jolteon

Nickname: Bolt

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Thunder, Rain Dance, Wild Charge, Double Kick, Thunder Wave, Signal Beam, Wish, Charge Beam, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Green Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee

Nickname: Paws

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Charm, Wish, Helping Hand, Shadow Ball, Bite, Dig, Hidden Power, Double-Edge, Last Resort, Reflect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Yellow Confetti

* * *

Name: Emolga

Nickname: Emma

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Electric/Flying

Attacks: Nuzzle, Aerial Ace, Aerobatics, Light Screen, Discharge, Volt Switch, Air Slash, Charm, Iron Tail, Tickle.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Yellow Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Ducklett-Swanna

Nickname: Flap

LV: 62

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Flying

Attacks: Aqua Ring, Bubble Beam, Brave Bird, Fly, Air Slash, Hurricane, Surf, Rain Dance, Roost, Scald.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Pachirisu

Nickname: Pachu

LV: 64

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Hyper Fang, Charge, Discharge, Nuzzle, Electro Ball, Cut, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Light Screen, Swift.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: White Ball

* * *

Name: Burmy-Mothim

Nickname: Mothy

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Bug-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Bug Buzz, Infestation, Air Slash, Psychic, Hidden Power, Roost, Double Team, Venoshock, Toxic, Psybeam.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Aipom-Ambipom

Nickname: Ambo

LV: 61

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Swift, Shadow Ball, Focus Punch, Double Hit, Bounce, Double Team, Dig, Hidden Power, Power-Up Punch, DoubleSlap.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars

* * *

Name: Slakoth-Vigoroth

Nickname: Zaza

LV: 49

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Focus Punch, Chip Away, Slash, Counter, Endure, Blizzard, Retaliate, Focus Blast, Crush Claw, Hone Claws.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: White Lines

* * *

Name: Ditto

Nickname: Copy

LV: 55

Gender: Unknown

Type: Normal

Attacks: Transform

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Chinchou-Lanturn

Nickname: ChiCho

LV: 55

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Electric

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Discharge, Dazzling Gleam, Electro Ball, Bubblebeam, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Aqua Ring, Whirlpool.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Lines

* * *

Name: Swinub-Piloswine-Mamoswine

Nickname: Ub

LV: 53

Gender: Male

Type: Ice/Ground

Attacks: Blizzard, Earthquake, Hidden Power, Toxic, Stone Edge, Freeze-Dry, Icicle Crash, Ancient Power, Reflect, Strength.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Phanpy

Nickname: Phanbe

LV: 52

Gender: Female

Type: Ground

Attacks: Heavy Slam, Play Rough, Rollout, Charm, Body Slam, Fissure, Ice Shard, Round, Strength, Protect.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Zigzagoon-Linoone

Nickname: Stripes

LV: 48

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Slash, Rock Climb, Play Rough, Headbutt, Dig, Retaliate, Cut, Surf, Pin Missile, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Cottonee-Whimsicott[Shiny]

Nickname: Cotton

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Hurricane, Tailwind, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Energy Ball, Nature Power, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Beat Up.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Sneasel

Nickname: Icy

LV: 34

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Dark

Attacks: Beat Up, Metal Claw, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Hone Claws, X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Snarl.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Black Stars

* * *

Name: Spinda

Nickname: Dizzy

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dizzy Punch, Water Pulse, Wild Charge, Assist, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Rest, Facade.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts


	8. Carley

Name: Skitty-Delcatty

Nickname: Johnny

LV: 93

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Safeguard, Round, Captivate, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Dratini

Nickname: Laura

LV: 35

Gender: Female

Type: Dragon

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, Waterfall, Thunder Wave, Agility, Iron Tail, Dragon Dance.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars

* * *

Name: Feebas-Milotic[Shiny]

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Water

Attacks: Aqua Ring, Safeguard, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Recover, Iron Tail,

Pokeball: Dive

Capsule: Blue/Pink Bubble &amp; Pink/Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Eevee-Espeon

LV: 85

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Psychic

Attacks: Swift, Psychic, Zap Cannon, Dazzling Gleam, Light Screen, Morning Sun, Refresh.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Minccino-Cinccino

LV: 84

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice, Tail Slap, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Protect.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Petilil-Lilligant

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Quiver Dance, Teeter Dance, Petal Blizzard, Nature Power, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Finneon-Lumineon

LV: 89

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Silver Wind, Surf, Aqua Ring, Safeguard, Aqua Tail, Charm, Flash.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles


	9. Doug

Name: Spoink-Grumpig

Nickname: Bounce

LV: 96

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Power Gem, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Flash, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Klink-Klang-Klinklang

LV: 83

Gender: Unknown

Type: Steel

Attacks: Zap Cannon, Mirror Shot, Magnetic Flux, Discharge, Lock-On, Flash Cannon, Protect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Magnemite-Magneton-Magnezone[Shiny]

LV: 79

Gender: Unknown

Type: Electric/Steel

Attacks: Magnet Rise, Electro Ball, Discharge, Flash Cannon, Mirror Shot, Tri Attack, Double Team.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Drifloon-Drifblim

LV: 78

Gender: Male

Type: Ghost/Flying

Attacks: Phantom Force, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond, Clear Smog, Thunder Wave, Hex, Psychic.

Pokeball:

* * *

Name: Eevee-Jolteon

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Thunder Wave, Pin Missile, Agility, Last Resort, Thunderbolt, Light Screen, Hyper Beam.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Gulpin-Swalot

LV: 53

Gender: Male

Type: Poison

Attacks: Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Venoshock, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Elekid-Electabuzz

LV: 49

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Psychic.

Pokeball: Fast Ball


	10. Christa

Nickname: Song

LV: 90

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying-Dragon/Flying

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Sky Attack, Fly, FeatherDance, Hyper Voice, Cotton Guard.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Meinfoo-Meinshao

LV: 90

Gender: Female

Type: Fighting

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Meditate, Bounce, Hi Jump Kick, Drain Punch, Force Palm, Calm Mind.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Nidoran-Nidorina-Nidoqueen

LV: 88

Gender: Female

Type: Poison-Poison/Ground

Attacks: Skull Bash, Dragon Tail, Poison Jab, Giga Impact, Sludge Wave, Toxic, Hone Claws.

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Psychic, Energy Ball, Safeguard, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Glaceon

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Ice

Attacks: Last Resort, Hail, Double Team, Blizzard, Charm, Wish, Avalanche.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Sawk

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting

Attacks: Endure, Reversal, Retaliate, Hidden Power, Power-Up Punch, Rock Slide, Stone Edge.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Illumise[Shiny]

LV: 44

Gender: Female

Type: Bug

Attacks: Moonlight, Charm, Dazzling Gleam, Bug Buzz, Zen Headbutt, Quick Attack, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball


	11. Omid

Name: Meowth-Persian

Nickname: Royal

LV: 91

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Play Rough, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Night Slash, Flash, Protect, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Tropius

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Flying

Attacks: Leaf Storm, Air Slash, Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Razor Wind, Roost, Fly.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Nidoran-Nidorino-Nidoking

LV: 88

Gender: Male

Type: Poison-Poison/Ground

Attacks: Megahorn, Hone Claws, Focus Blast, Venom Drench, Beat Up, Surf, Bulldoze.

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Ralts-Kirlia-Gallade

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic/Fairy-Psychic/Fighting

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Protect, X-Scissor, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Leafeon

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Grass

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, X-Scissor, Energy Ball, Protect.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

* * *

Name: Throh

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting

Attacks: Strom Throw, Seismic Toss, Super Power, Wide Guard, Strength, Earthquake, Rock Tomb.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

* * *

Name: Volbeat[Shiny]

LV: 44

Gender: Male

Type: Bug

Attacks: Bug Buzz, Moonlight, Zen Headbutt, Helping Hand, Protect, Quick Attack, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokeball: Net Ball


	12. Lee

Name: Rufflet-Braviary

Nickname: Brave

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Crush Claw, Sky Drop, Fly, Whirlwind, Shadow Claw, Bulk Up, Round.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Scyther-Scizor

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Bug-Bug/Steel

Attacks: Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Razor Wind, Agility, Bug Buzz, Flash Cannon, Cut.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Poochyena-Mightyena

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Dark

Attacks: Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Poison Fang, Crunch Howl, Play Rough.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Larvitar-Pupitar-Tyranitar

LV: 89

Gender: Male

Type: Rock-Rock/Dark

Attacks: Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Scary Face, Iron Head.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Flareon

LV: 88

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Sunny Day, Dig, Fire Blast, Overheat, Last Resort, Flare Blitz, Reflect.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

* * *

Name: Salamence

LV: 100

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon-Dragon/Flying

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Fly, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Iron Defense, Dragon Rush.

Pokeball: Master Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Doduo-Dodrio

LV: 47

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Agility, Brave Bird, Fly, Roost, Steel Wing.

Pokeball: Fast Ball


	13. Katjaa

Name: Audino[Shiny]

Nickname: Cure

LV: 82

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Heal Pulse, Secret Power, Reflect, Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Draining Kiss.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Chansey-Blissey

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Healing Wish, Dazzling Gleam, Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Heal Bell, Metronome, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Igglybuff-Jigglypuff-Wigglytuff

LV: 84

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Disable, Dazzling Gleam, Strength, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice, Charm.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Alomomola

LV: 81

Gender: Female

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Healing Wish, Refresh, Psychic, Rain Dance, Surf, Scald.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Sylveon

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Light Screen, Last Resort, Misty Terrain, Charm, Wish.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Chikorita-Bayleef-Meganium

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Petal Blizzard, Leaf Storm, Synthesis, Frenzy Plant, Heal Pulse, Ingrain, Nature Power.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Spritzee

LV: 27

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Flash Cannon, Energy Ball, Psychic, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Echoed Voice.

Pokeball: Heal Ball


	14. Kenny

Name: Herdier-Stoutland

Nickname: Hound

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Play Rough, Last Resort, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Roar, Howl.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Wailmer-Wailord

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Surf, Water Spout, Waterfall, Heavy Slam, Hydro Pump, Fissure, Clear Smog.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Yanma-Yanmega[Shiny]

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Flying

Attacks: Air Slash, Bug Buzz, Screech, Slash, Flash, Secret Power, Silver Wind.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Qwilfish

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Poison

Attacks: Fell Stinger, Hydro Pump, Poison Jab, Destiny Bond, Aqua Tail, Bubblebeam, Sludge Wave.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Vaporeon

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Last Resort, Strength, Light Screen, Muddy Water, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

* * *

Name: Carvanha-Sharpedo

LV: 81

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Dark

Attacks: Skull Bash, Night Slash, Screech, Dark Pulse, Hydro Pump, Toxic, Poison Jab.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Magikarp[Shiny]

LV: 19

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Splash, Tackle.

Pokeball: Lure Ball


	15. Aria

Name: Egg-Eevee

Nickname: Opal

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Attract, Secret Power, Echoed Voice, Return, Swift, Protect.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Music Notes

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Vaporeon

Nickname: Sapphire

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Surf, Aqua Tail.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Jolteon

Nickname: Topaz

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Double Kick.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Green Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Flareon

Nickname: Ruby

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Iron Tail, Overheat, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Sunny  
Day, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Protect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red Confetti

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Espeon

Nickname: Amethyst

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Psychic

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Psychic, Psyshock, Dazzling Gleam, Hidden Power, Protect.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Umbreon

Nickname: Onyx

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Dark

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Moonlight, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Foul Play.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Leafeon

Nickname: Emerald

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Grass

Attacks: Iron Tail, Giga Drain, Shadow Ball, Protect, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Magical Leaf, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Glaceon

Nickname: Diamond

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Ice

Attacks: Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Protect, Ice Shard, Secret Power, Mirror Coat, Ice Beam, Avalanche, Aqua Tail, Hyper Voice.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Sylveon

Nickname: Pearl

LV: 75

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Iron Tail, Swift, Shadow Ball, Protect, Hyper Voice, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Quick Attack, Draining Kiss, Attract.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Silver Hearts

* * *

Name: Spritzee

Nickname: Potpourri

LV: 61

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Flash Cannon, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Charm, Misty Terrain, Psychic, Captivate, Wish, Refresh, Double Team.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Fog

* * *

Name: Swirlix

Nickname: Candy

LV: 61

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Wish, Round, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Surf, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Dedenne

Nickname: Nana

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Electric/Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Charm, Attract, Thunder Wave, Flash, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow Hearts &amp; Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Amaura

Nickname: Aurora

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Rock/Ice

Attacks: Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Light Screen, Nature Power, Avalanche, Rock Slide, Discharge, Mirror Coat, Flash Cannon, Round.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Klefki

Nickname: Lili

LV: 64

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy/Steel

Attacks: Play Rough, Flash Cannon, Mirror Shot, Dazzling Gleam, Foul Play, Heal Block, Psychic, Iron Defense, Reflect, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Grey Hearts

* * *

Name: Egg-Snubbull

Nickname: Suzu

LV: 37

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Ice Fang, Fire Fan, Thunder Fang, Bite, Charm, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Heal Bell.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles


	16. Marcus

Name: Egg-Eevee-Vaporeon

Nickname: Swift

LV: 61

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Water Pulse, Swift, Acid Armor, Trump Card, Hydro Pump, Quick Attack, Aqua Ring, Surf, Aqua Tail.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Turtwig-Grotle

Nickname: Twig

LV: 63

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Seed Bomb, Light Screen, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Energy Ball, Nature Power, Facade, Protect.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Clampearl-Huntail

Nickname: Clamp

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Whirlpool, Ice Fang, Muddy Water, Aqua Ring, Ice Beam, Hail, Blizzard.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Black Fog

* * *

Name: Egg-Skiddo

Nickname: Go-go

LV: 72

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Milk Drink, Bulldoze, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech, Return, Retaliate, Toxic, Rock Slide, Dig.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Oddish

Nickname: Root

LV: 63

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Poison

Attacks: Petal Blizzard, Moonlight, Giga Drain, Nature Power, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Teeter Dance, Secret Power, Synthesis, Venoshock.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Zubat-Golbat

Nickname: Zizi

LV: 67

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Flying

Attacks: Air Slash, Haze, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Swift, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Defog, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Sandshrew-Sandslash

Nickname: Slash

LV: 51

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Attacks: Toxic, Poison Jab, Sandstorm, Slash, Sand Tomb, Swift, Metal Claw, Rock Climb, X-Scissor, Sandstorm.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Names: Pidgey[x2]

Nicknames: Orville &amp; Wilbur

LVs: 67

Genders: Male

Types: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Air Slash, Hurricane, Sand-Attack, Feather Dance, Air Cutter, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Fly, Round, Protect.

Pokeballs: Ultra Ball

Capsules: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Cyndaquil-Quilava-Typhlosion

Nickname: Quil

LV: 65

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks:

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Red Flames

* * *

Name: Bunnelby

Nickname: Tunnel

LV: 49

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Facade, Super Fang, Dig, Bounce, Surf, Smack Down, Sludge Bomb, Round, U-turn, Round.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Egg-Wynaut[Shiny] 

Nickname: Wilma

LV: 45

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Counter, Splash, Destiny Bond, Mirror Coat, Safeguard, Encore, Charm.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Dunsparce

Nickname: Drill

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Drill Run, Dig, Glare, Coil, Screech, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Toxic, Poison Jab.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Yellow Confetti

* * *

Name: Shuckle

Nickname: Shuppie

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Rock

Attacks: Sticky Web, Stone Edge, Power Spilt, Guard Spilt, Rock Slide, Sludge Bomb,Sludge Wave, Flash, Rock Blast, Sweet Scent.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Orange Lines

* * *

Name: Froakie-Frogadier

Nickname: Froggy

LV: 34

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Smack Down, Smokescreen, Water Pulse, Round, Double Team, Dark Pulse, Toxic Spikes, Water Pledge, Power-Up Punch, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Black Fog

* * *

Name: Solosis[Shiny]

Nickname: Sala

LV: 28

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Charm, Recover, Psyshock, Hidden Power, Light Screen, Secret Power, Thunder Wave, Calm Mind, Return, Facade.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars


	17. Becca

Name: Egg-Eevee-Umbreon

Nickname: Lulu

LV: 68

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Dark

Attacks: Swift, Psychic, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Moonlight, Yawn, Dream Eater.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

* * *

Name: Pichu-Pikachu

LV: 45

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Light Screen, Discharge, Charge Beam, Nuzzle, Slam, Agility.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

* * *

Name: Espurr-Meowstic

Nickname: Luma

LV: 53

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Charge Beam, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Calm Mind, Charm, Assist, Round.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Woobat-Swoobat

LV: 62

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic/Flying

Attacks: Calm Mind, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Heart Stamp, Air Slash, Charm, Round, Steel Wing, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Mawile

Nickname: Mani

LV: 66

Gender: Female

Type: Steel/Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Iron Head, Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Power-Up Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Cherubi-Cherrim

LV: 52

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Petal Blizzard, Magical Leaf, Seed Bomb, Dazzling Gleam, Energy Ball, Morning Sun, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Hidden Power, Flash.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Pumpkaboo

LV: 66

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Ghost

Attacks: Pain Spilt, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Seed Bomb, Destiny Bond, Nature Power, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Psychic.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Skrelp

LV: 49

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Poison

Attacks: Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump, Poison Tail, Aqua Tail, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Play Rough, Waterfall, Scald.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball


	18. Tommy

Name: Egg-Eevee-Flareon

Nickname: Speedy

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Overheat, Scary Face, Dig, Strength, Smog, Flame Charge, Hyper Beam.

Pokeball: Repeat Ball

* * *

Name: Pancham

Nickname: Panda

LV: 58

Gender: Female

Type: Fighting

Attacks: Pock Smash, Power-Up Punch, Parting Shot, Sky Uppercut, Crunch, Toxic, Strom Throw, Surf, Protect.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

* * *

Name: Stantler

Nickname: Antler

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Captivate, Jump Kick, Zen Headbutt, Calm Mind, Psychic, Reflect, Megahorn, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.

Pokeball: Pokeball

* * *

Name: Pachirisu

Nickname: Pachi

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Hyper Fang, Last Resort, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Cut, Rain Dance, Thunder, Flash.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Rotom

Nickname: Roto

LV: 66

Gender: Unknown

Type: Electric/Ghost

Attacks: Ominous Wind, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Discharge, Charge, Hex, Dark Pulse, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Snover-Abomasnow[Shiny]

Nickname: Avo

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Ice/Grass

Attacks: Avalanche, Energy Ball, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Flash, Skull Bash, Seed Bomb, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Noibat

Nickname: Nori

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Dragon/Flying

Attacks: Fly, Draco Meteor, Razor Wind, Air Slash, Hurricane, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Steel Wing, Toxic.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Anorith

Nickname: Claw

LV: 37

Gender: Male

Type: Rock/Bug

Attacks: X-Scissor, Cut, Dig, Ancient Power, Rock Slide, Water Pulse, Cross Poison, Iron Defense, Aqua Jet.

Pokeball: Net Ball


	19. Bonnie

Name: Egg-Happiny-Chansey-Blissey

Nickname: Bliss

LV: 87

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Softboiled, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Light Screen, Metronome, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Flabébé-Floette-Florges[White Flower]

Nickname: Roro

LV: 79

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Dazzling Gleam, Nature Power, Captivate, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Egg-Togepi-Togetic-Togekiss

Nickname: Toko

LV: 87

Gender: Male

Type: Fairy/Flying

Attacks: Dazzling Gleam, Aura Sphere, Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed, Safeguard, Air Slash, Reflect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars

* * *

Name: Eevee-Espeon

LV: 82

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Psychic

Attacks: Zap Cannon, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Swift, Light Screen, Last Resort, Charm.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Music Notes

* * *

Name: Lapras[Shiny]

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Water

Attacks: Ice Beam, Surf, Perish Song, Freeze-Dry, Sheer Cold, Hydro Pump, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Safeguard, Light Screen, Energy Ball.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Servine-Serperior

LV: 79

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Iron Tail, Coil, Wrap, Giga Drain, Wring Out, Dragon Tail.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Green Confetti


	20. Noah

Name: Egg-Pichu-Pikachu-Raichu

Nickname: Rai Rai

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Volt Tackle, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Agility, Electro Ball, Charge Beam, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Quick Attack

* * *

Name: Porygon-Porygon2-Porygon-Z[Shiny]

Nickname: Pory

LV: 87

Gender: Unknown

Type: Normal

Attacks: Tri-Attack, Zap Cannon, Discharge, Flash, Aerial Ace, Psyshock, Sunny Day, Solarbeam.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Jolteon

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Last Resort, Rain Dance, Thunder, Refresh, Rest, Sleep Talk, Thunderbolt.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Chinchou-Lanturn

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Electric

Attacks: Discharge, Bubblebeam, Dazzling Gleam, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Rain Dance, Shock Wave.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Skarmory

LV: 87

Gender: Male

Type: Steel/Flying

Attacks: Air Slash, Fly, Swords Dance, Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Flash Cannon, Brave Bird.

Pokeball: Master Ball

* * *

Name: Beldum-Metang-Metagross

LV: 88

Gender: Unknown

Type: Psychic/Steel

Attacks: Flash Cannon, Psychic, Iron Defense, Bullet Punch, Psyshock, Flash, Rock Slide.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Tepig-Pignite-Emboar

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Fire-Fire/Fighting

Attacks: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Smog, Focus Blast, Poison Jab, Stone Edge, Heavy Slam.


	21. Amy

Name: Elgyem-Beheeyem

Nickname: Beam

LV: 84

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Synchronoise, Recover, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Barrier.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Orange Lines

* * *

Name: Inkay-Malamar

LV: 81

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic/Dark

Attacks: Foul Play, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Double Team, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog

* * *

Name: Vaporeon

LV: 82

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Acid Armor, Last Resort, Waterfall, Muddy Water, Rain Dance, Refresh.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Lines

* * *

Name: Smoochum-Jynx

LV: 78

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Ice Punch, Blizzard, Heart Stamp, Wring Out, Perish Song, Avalanche.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Cryogonal

LV: 81

Gender: Unknown

Type: Ice

Attacks: Sheer Cold, Freeze-Dry, Hail, Blizzard, Light Screen, Solarbeam, Flash Cannon.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball 

Capsule: Blue &amp; White Lines

* * *

Name: Maractus[Shiny]

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Round, Poison Jab, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Petal Blizzard, Giga Drain.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange &amp; Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Ditto

LV: 63

Gender: Unknown

Type: Normal

Attacks: Transform.

Pokeball: Timer Ball

Capsule: Red Confetti


	22. Vince

Name: Riolu-Lucario

Nickname: Rio

LV: 85

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting-Fighting/Steel

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Swords Dance, Flash Cannon, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Sky Uppercut, Iron Defense.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Flareon

LV: 79

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Smog, Trump Card, Last Resort, Lava Plume, Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Roar.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Joltik-Galvantula

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Electric

Attacks: Bug Buzz, Discharge, Agility, Electro Ball, Double Team, Poison Jab, Cross Poison.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Shellos-Gastrodon[East Form]

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Water-Water/Ground

Attacks: Recover, Muddy Water, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Facade, Stone Edge, Trump Card.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Skiddo-Gogoat

LV: 84

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Megahorn, Milk Drink, Horn Leech, Leaf Blade, Toxic, Rock Slide, Surf.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Sheldon-Bastiodon

LV: 78

Gender: Male

Type: Steel

Attacks: Iron Defense, Heavy Slam, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Sandstorm, Screech.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Diglett-Dugtrio

LV: 60

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Attacks: Dig, Slash, Fissure, Earthquake, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Beat Up.

Pokeball: Timer Ball


	23. Shel

Name: Snorunt-Froslass

Nickname: Kimono

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Ghost

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Hail, Blizzard, Light Screen, Destiny Bond, Hidden Power.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Sunkern-Sunflora

Nickname: Cici

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Petal Blizzard, Energy Ball, Nature Power, Light Screen, Reflect, Leaf Storm, Flower Shield.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Taillow[Shiny]

Nickname: Rose

LV: 74

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Air Slash, Boomburst, Round, Fly, Roost.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Cottonee

Nickname: Fluff

LV: 39

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Fairy

Attacks: Energy Ball, Cotton Guard, Giga Drain, Dazzling Gleam, Beat Up, Return, Nature Power.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Orange Ball

* * *

Name: Buneary-Lopunny

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Focus Blast, Charm, Blizzard, Thunder, Bounce, Healing Wish, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: White Lines &amp; Music Notes

* * *

Name: Tangela-Tangrowth

LV: 84

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Ancient Power, Rock Climb, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Poison Jab, Strength.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Espeon

LV: 82

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Swift, Morning Sun, Reflect, Quick Attack, Charm.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars


	24. Stephanie

Name: Egg-Wrumple-Cascoon-Dustox[Shiny]

Nickname: Fifi

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Poison

Attacks: Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Safeguard, Moonlight, Quiver Dance, Psychic, U-turn.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Pink &amp; Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Egg-Wrumple-Silcoon-Beautifly[Shiny]

Nickname: Fufu

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Poison-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Safeguard, Moonlight, Quiver Dance, Psychic, U-turn.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Pink &amp; Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Seadra-Kingdra

Nickname: Kiki

LV: 80

Gender: Female

Type: Water-Water/Dragon

Attacks: Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Draco Meteor, Blizzard, Hail, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Egg-Igglybuff-Jigglypuff-Wigglytuff

Nickname: Puff

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy

Attacks: Play Rough, Dazzling Gleam, Hyper Voice, Captivate, Psychic, Play Nice.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Litleo-Pyroar

Nickname: Lisa

LV: 81

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fire

Attacks: Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Work Up, Hyper Voice, Fire Spin, Retaliate, Toxic.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

Capsule: Red Flames

* * *

Name: Egg-Eevee-Glaceon

Nickname: Blitz

LV: 85

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Ice

Attacks: Hail, Blizzard, Iron Tail, Dig, Mirror Coat, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Skitty[Shiny]

Nickname: Mimi

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Play Rough, Assist, Iron Tail, Wish, Flash, Ice Beam, Protect.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles


	25. John

Name: Corphish-Crawdaunt

Nickname: Clamps

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Water-Water/Dark

Attacks: Surf, Guillotine, Dark Pulse, Bubblebeam, Rain Dance, Hail, Blizzard.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Noibat-Noivern

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Flying/Dragon

Attacks: Boomburst, Air Slash, Outrage, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Double Team, Round.

Pokeball: Master Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Leafeon

LV: 87

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Grass

Attacks: Last Resort, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, Bullet Seed, Giga Drain, Endure, Refresh.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Honedge-Doublade-Aegislash

LV: 85

Gender: Male

Type: Ghost/Steel

Attacks: Iron Head, Shadow Claw, Sacred Sword, Flash Cannon, King's Shield, Rock Slide, Double Team.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Spinarak-Ariados[Shiny]

LV: 84

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Poison

Attacks: Psychic, Poison Jab, Agility, Fell Stringer, Cross Poison, Megahorn, Dig.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Murkrow-Honchkrow

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Dark/Flying

Attacks: Fly, Drill Peck, Foul Play, Aerial Ace, Screech, Sky Attack, Payback.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Voltorb[Shiny]

LV: 36

Gender: Unknown

Type: Electric

Attacks: Selfdestruct, Shock Wave, Swift, Charge Beam, Screech, Flash, Light Screen, Hidden Power.

Pokeball: Pokéball


	26. Chelsea

Name: Egg-Cleffa-Clefairy-Clefable

Nickname: Clef

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Meteor Mash, Metronome, Psychic, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Moonlight.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Deerling-Sawsbuck

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Grass

Attacks: Horn Leech, Megahorn, Charm, Energy Ball, Double Kick, Agility, Facade.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Eevee-Sylveon

LV: 72

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Last Resort, Moonblast, Wish, Dazzling Gleam, Quick Attack, Psyshock, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Glameow-Purugly

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Charm, Captivate, Body Slam, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Secret Power, Hyper Beam, Hone Claws.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Fennekin[Shiny]

LV: 55

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Attacks: Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Psychic, Heat Wave, Wish, Double Team.

Pokeball: Cherish Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars

* * *

Name: Gothita-Gothorita-Gothitelle

LV: 66

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Psychic, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Protect.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Petilil

LV: 41

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Nature Power, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Giga Drain, Flash, Attract.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals


	27. Wyatt

Name: Pansage-Simisage

Nickname: Sage

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Round, Dig, Shadow Claw, Toxic, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Seed Bomb.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Pansear-Simisear

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Round, Dig, Shadow Claw, Toxic, Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Flame Burst.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Panpour-Simipour

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Round, Dig, Shadow Claw, Toxic, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Scald.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Stunfisk

LV: 81

Gender: Male

Type: Electric/Ground

Attacks: Fissure, Discharge, Bounce, Muddy Water, Shock Wave, Yawn, Sludge Wave.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Leafeon

LV: 83

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Nature Power, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Last Resort, Toxic.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Foongus-Amoonguss

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Poison/Grass

Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Venoshock, Toxic, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Nature Power.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Hoothoot[Shiny]

LV: 33

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Steel Wing, Round, Air Slash, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater.

Pokeball: Moon Ball


	28. Cathy

Name: Chespin

Nickname: Acorn

LV: 62

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Pain Split, Synthesis, Flash, Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Sludge Bomb.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Espurr-Meowstic

LV: 67

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Assist, Dark Pulse, Dig.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Corsola[Shiny]

LV: 65

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Rock

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Recover, Power Gem, Aqua Ring, Icicle Spear, Nature Power, Psychic.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles &amp; White Fog

* * *

Name: Eevee-Flareon

LV: 65

Gender:

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Last Resort, Charm, Quick Attack, Flare Blitz, Dig, Smog, Flamethrower.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Smoochum

LV: 65

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Psychic

Attacks: Ice Beam, Heart Stamp, Psychic, Copycat, Captivate, Light Screen, Return.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

* * *

Name: Wingull-Pelipper

LV: 66

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Flying

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Hurricane, Spit Up, Stockpile, Swallow, Aqua Ring, Air Slash.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Lines

* * *

Name: Flabébé[Orange Flower]

LV: 15

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Fairy Wind, Razor Leaf, Calm Mind, Nature Power, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals


	29. Russell

Name: Machop-Machoke

Nickname: Chop

LV: 69

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting

Attacks: DynamicPunch, Cross Chop, Poison Jab, Light Screen, Protect, Heavy Slam, Thunder Punch.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Poochyena-Mightyena

LV: 89

Gender: Male

Type: Dark

Attacks: Crunch, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Play Rough, Scary Face.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

* * *

Name: Cubone-Marowak

LV: 57

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Attacks: Bone Rush, Retaliate, Boomerang, Bone Club, False Swipe, Ice Beam, Iron Head.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Umbreon

LV: 66

Gender: Male

Type: Dark

Attacks: Last Resort, Toxic, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Hidden Power.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

* * *

Name: Furfrou

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Refresh, Work Up, Toxic, Charge Beam, Return, Surf, U-turn.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Tyrunt-Tyrantrum

LV: 69

Gender: Male

Type: Rock/Dragon

Attacks: Horn Drill, Thrash, Rock Slide, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Gible-Gabite

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Dragon/Ground

Attacks: Iron Tail, Iron Head, Slash, Toxic, Dragon Rush, Flamethrower, Dig.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball


	30. Luke

Name: Growlithe-Arcanine

LV: 76

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Iron Tail.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Wooper[Shiny]

LV: 39

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Ground

Attacks: Rain Dance, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Scald, Recover.

Pokeball: Safari Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Treecko

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Giga Drain, Slam, Agility, Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Egg-Mudkip

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Protect, Avalanche, Refresh, Ice Beam, Surf.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Charmander[Shiny]

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Inferno, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Beat Up.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Espeon

LV: 79

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Morning Sun, Future Sight, Giga Impact, Return, Psyshock, Facade.

Pokeball: Moon Ball


	31. Pete

Name: Egg-Riolu-Lucario

LV: 84

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting-Fighting/Steel

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Poison Jab, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Bullet Punch, Iron Defense.

Pokeball: Quick Ball


	32. Nick

Name: Aron-Lairon-Aggron

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Steel/Rock

Attacks: Heavy Slam, Iron Tail, Autotomize, Dragon Rush, Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt, Earthquake.

Pokeball:

* * *

Name: Shieldon

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Steel/Rock

Attacks: Heavy Slam, Iron Head, Fissure, Screech, Flash Cannon, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venusaur

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Poison

Attacks: Frenzy Plant, Sludge Bomb, Petal Blizzard, Leaf Strom, Power Whip, Venoshock, Nature Power.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Dedenne[Shiny]

LV: 71

Gender: Female

Type: Electric/Fairy

Attacks: Discharge, Play Rough, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Round, Rain Dance, Thunder.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Shroomish-Breloom

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Grass-Grass/Fighting

Attacks: Sky Uppercut, Seed Bomb, DynamicPunch, Drain Punch, Retaliate, Venoshock, Stone Edge.

Pokeball: Timer Ball

* * *

The reason Nick has a Dedenne, is because it's his mother's.


	33. Rebecca

Name: Litleo-Pyroar

LV: 78

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fire

Attacks: Strength, Fire Spin, Snarl, Dig, Hyper Beam, Overheat, Fire Blast.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Pink Confetti

* * *

Name: Burmy-Wormadam

LV: 59

Gender: Female

Type: Bug-Bug/Grass

Attacks: Hidden Power, Protect, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Psychic, Attract, Toxic.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Sentret-Furret

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Hyper Voice, Charge Beam, Slam, Focus Blast, Charm, Last Resort, Assist.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Luvdisc

LV: 49

Gender: Female

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Safeguard, Aqua Ring, Sweet Kiss, Captivate, Ice Beam, Blizzard.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Chikorita-Bayleef

LV: 58

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Attacks: Reflect, Light Screen, Energy Ball, Safeguard, Body Slam, Leaf Strom, Nature Power.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Orange Petals

* * *

Name: Pidgey-Pidgeotto-Pidgeot

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Hurricane, Air Slash, Roost, Defog, Steel Wing, Fly, Protect.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Rainbows Stars


	34. Alvin

Name: Litleo-Pyroar

LV: 78

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Fire

Attacks: Incinerate, Hyper Beam, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Roar.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Burmy-Mothim

LV: 59

Gender: Male

Type: Bug-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Psychic, Quiver Dance, Silver Wind, Air Slash, Venoshock, U-turn, Protect.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Zigzagoon-Linoone[Shiny]

LV: 63

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Belly Drum, Slash, Rest, Rock Climb, Charge Beam, Surf.

Pokeball: Quick Ball


	35. Billy

Name: Totodile[Shiny]

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Scary Face, Screech, Ice Fang, Dragon Dance, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Rain Dance.

Pokéball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Starly

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Fly, Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, Final Gambit, Mirror Move, FeatherDance, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, U-turn.

Pokéball: Timer Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Goomy

LV: 1

Gender: Female

Type: Rock/Ground

Attacks: Tackle, Bubble, Acid Armor, Poison Tail, Shock Wave, Water Pulse.

Pokéball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Ghastly-Haunter

LV: 55

Gender: Male

Type: Poison/Ghost

Attacks: Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Venoshock, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokéball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Vaporeon

LV: 60

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Refresh, Charm, Trump Card, Muddy Water, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Pokéball: Fast Ball


	36. Carlos

Name: Gible-Gabite-Garchomp

LV: 80

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon/Ground

Attacks: Crunch, Dragon Rush, Dual Chop, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Rock Climb, Draco Meteor.

Pokeball: Master Ball

* * *

Name: Mareep-Flaaffy

LV: 38

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Thunder Wave, Power Gem, Charge, Discharge, Electro Ball, Agility, Screech.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Spinarak

LV: 38

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Bug

Attacks: Electro Web, Psychic, Poison Jab, Agility, String Shot, Megahorn, Leech Life.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Machop-Machoke-Machamp

LV: 77

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting

Attacks: Bulk Up, Strength, Cross Chop, Dynamic Punch, Bullet Punch, Heavy Slam, Rolling Kick.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Audino

LV: 62

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Wish, Healing Wish, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Secret Power, Heal Bell, Refresh.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Phantump-Trevenant

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Grass/Ghost

Attacks: Shadow Claw, Energy Ball, Phantom Force, Horn Leech, Shadow Ball, Nature Power, Dark Pulse.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball


	37. Sarah

Name: Eevee-Sylveon[Shiny]

Nickname: Lacey

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Dazzling Gleam, Quick Attack, Charm, Swift, Trump Card, Refresh, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Fog

* * *

Name: Oddish

Nickname: Radish

LV: 58

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Toxic, Moonlight, Dazzling Gleam, Secret Power, Teeter Dance, Flash, Venoshock, Protect.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Azurill-Marill

Nickname: Bubbles

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Fairy

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Surf, Hydro Pump, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Sing, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Swablu

Nickname: Opera

LV: 56

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Moonblast, Cotton Guard, Perish Song, Refresh, Mist, Round, Steel Wing, Ice Beam, Fly.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: White Fog &amp; Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Castform

Nickname: Weather

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Weather Ball, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Hail, Sunny Day.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: White Fog, Red Flames, Blue Bubbles &amp; Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Misdreavus

Nickname: Missy

LV: 57

Gender: Female

Type: Ghost

Attacks: Power Gem, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Grudge, Pain Split, Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Attract.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Igglybuff

Nickname: Pinky

LV: 28

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy

Attacks: Charm, Sing, Pound, Copycat, Sweet Kiss, Round, Psychic, Flash, Protect.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts


	38. Matthew

Name: Scatterbug-Spewpa-Vivillon[Elegant Pattern]

LV: 62

Gender: Male

Type: Bug-Bug/Flying

Attacks: Powder, Draining Kiss, Hurricane, Safeguard, Psychic, Calm Mind, Return.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

* * *

Name: Bergmite

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Ice

Attacks: Recover, Ice Beam, Ice Ball, Avalanche, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Surf.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Kricketot-Kricketune

LV: 65

Gender: Male

Type: Bug

Attacks: X-Scissor, Fell Stringer, Perish Song, Bug Buzz, Swords Dance, Flash, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Froakie-Frogadier-Greninja[Shiny]

LV: 70

Gender: Male

Type: Water-Water/Dark

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Bounce, Double Team, Night Slash, Hydro Cannon, Surf, Dark Pulse.

Pokeball: Quick Attack

* * *

Name: Eevee-Leafeon

LV: 74

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Grass

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Last Resort, Magical Leaf, Grass Whistle, Endure, Grass Knot, Solarbeam.

Pokeball: Nest Ball


	39. Walter

Name: Pancham-Pangoro

LV: 64

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting-Dark/Fighting

Attacks: Sky Uppercut, Dark Pulse, Foul Play, Storm Throw, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Stone Edge.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Fletchling-Fletchinder-Talonflame

LV: 64

Gender: Male

Type: Normal/Flying-Fire/Flying

Attacks: Steel Wing, Roost, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Fly, Hone Claws.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Barboach-Whiscash

LV: 64

Gender: Male

Type: Water/Ground

Attacks: Fissure, Waterfall, Aqua Tail, Future Sight, Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Surf.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Chatot[Shiny]

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Mimic, Hyper Voice, Chatter, FeatherDance, Round, Steel Wing, Roost.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Jolteon

LV: 60

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Electric

Attacks: Double Kick, Volt Switch, Facade, Charge Beam, Wild Charge, Last Resort, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Fast Ball


	40. Jessa

Name: Eevee-Sylveon[Shiny]

Nickname: Lacey

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Dazzling Gleam, Quick Attack, Charm, Swift, Trump Card, Refresh, Safeguard.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Fog

* * *

Name: Oddish

Nickname: Radish

LV: 58

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Grass

Attacks: Energy Ball, Toxic, Moonlight, Dazzling Gleam, Secret Power, Teeter Dance, Flash, Venoshock, Protect.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Petals

* * *

Name: Azurill-Marill

Nickname: Bubbles

LV: 60

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy-Water/Fairy

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Surf, Hydro Pump, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Sing, Helping Hand.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

* * *

Name: Swablu

Nickname: Opera

LV: 56

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Moonblast, Cotton Guard, Perish Song, Refresh, Mist, Round, Steel Wing, Ice Beam, Fly.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: White Fog &amp; Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Egg-Helioptile

Nickname: Henna

LV: 1

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Pound, Tail Whip, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Agility, Flash.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: White Lightning Bolts

* * *

Name: Misdreavus

Nickname: Missy

LV: 57

Gender: Female

Type: Ghost

Attacks: Power Gem, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Grudge, Pain Split, Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Attract.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

* * *

Name: Igglybuff

Nickname: Pinky

LV: 28

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy

Attacks: Charm, Sing, Pound, Copycat, Sweet Kiss, Round, Psychic, Flash, Protect.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts


	41. Sarita

Name: Mantyke

LV: 63

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Flying

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Air Slash, Aqua Ring, Bounce, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

Capsule: White Fog

* * *

Name: Remoraid

LV: 50

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Bullet Seed, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Signal Beam, Swift, Aurora Beam.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Confetti

* * *

Name: Oddish-Gloom-Bellossom

LV:

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Poison-Grass

Attacks: Moonlight, Nature Power, Secret Power, Dazzling Gleam, Leaf Blade, Leaf Strom, Petal Blizzard.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

Capsule: Pink Petals

* * *

Name: Sylveon

LV: 76

Gender: Male

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Last Resort, Charm, Captivate, Trump Card, Protect.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

Capsule: Blue Stars

* * *

Name: Egg-Vulpix

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Attacks: Baby-Doll Eyes, Fire Spin, Howl, Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Psychic.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Azurill-Marill-Azumarill

LV: 74

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Fairy-Water/Fairy

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Aqua Ring, Play Rough, Bubblebeam, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Refresh.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Kangaskhan

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Chip Away, Dizzy Punch, Surf, Rock Slide, Crush Claw, Trump Card, Protect.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Red Confetti

* * *

Name: Goomy-Sliggoo

LV: 67

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon

Attacks: Rain Dance, Dragon Pulse, Body Slam, Muddy Water, Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Sludge Wave.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars


	42. Troy

Name: Heracross

LV: 70

Gender: Male

Type: Fighting/Bug

Attacks: Megahorn, Strength, Rock Slide, Focus Blast, Venoshock, Smack Down, Earthquake.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Nincada-Ninjask

LV: 58

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Flying

Attacks: Shadow Ball, X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Bug Buzz, Final Gambit, Metal Claw, Toxic.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Shedinja

LV: 58

Gender: Unknown

Type: Bug/Ghost

Attacks: Shadow Ball, X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Bug Buzz, Final Gambit, Metal Claw, Toxic.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Umbreon

LV:

Gender: Female

Type: Normal-Dark

Attacks: Screech, Moonlight, Mean Look, Snarl, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Swift.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Axew-Fraxure[Shiny]

LV: 54

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon

Attacks: Guillotine, Poison Jab, Dual Chop, Swords Dance, Iron Tail, Razor Wind, Dragon Pulse.

Pokeball: Master Ball

* * *

Name: Deino-Zweilous

LV: 64

Gender: Male

Type: Dark/Dragon

Attacks: Hyper Voice, Body Slam, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Double Hit, Ice Fang.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball


	43. Jane

Name: Meditite-Medicham[Shiny]

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic/Fighting

Attacks: Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Calm Mind, Psychic, Recover, Bullet Punch.

Pokeball: Timer Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Whismur[Shiny]

LV: 50

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Disarming Voice, Screech, Rest, Sleep Talk, Hyper Voice, Round, Echoed Voice.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Zorua-Zoroark

LV: 70

Gender: Male

Type: Dark

Attacks: Night Daze, Foul Play, Punishment, Scary Face, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Hone Claws.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Blitzle-Zebstrika

LV: 70

Gender: Female

Type: Electric

Attacks: Wild Charge, Flame Charge, Discharge, Shock Wave, Take Down, Toxic, Volt Switch.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

* * *

Name: Litwick-Lampent

LV: 69

Gender: Female

Type: Fire/Ghost

Attacks: Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Overheat, Shadow Ball, Pain Split, Heat Wave, Clear Smog.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Vaporeon

LV: 72

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Water

Attacks: Acid Armor, Surf, Scald, Hyper Beam, Refresh, Hail, Blizzard.

Pokeball: Dive Ball


	44. Mike

Name: Egg-Elgyem

LV: 53

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Attacks: Power Split, Guard Split, Recover, Calm Mind, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Return.

Pokeball: Premier Ball

* * *

Name: Carnivine

LV: 57

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Power Whip, Leaf Tornado, Wring Out, Cut, Energy Ball, Nature Power, Protect.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

* * *

Name: Nosepass-Probopass

LV: 69

Gender: Male

Type: Rock-Rock/Steel

Attacks: Discharge, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam, Stone Edge, Zap Cannon, Power Gem, Magnet Bomb.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Patrat-Watchog

LV: 58

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Flash, Retaliate, Work Up, Slam, Hyper Fang, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt.

Pokeball: Great Ball

* * *

Name: Venipede-Whirlipede-Scolipede[Shiny]

LV: 66

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Poison

Attacks: Venoshock, Poison Tail, Steamroller, Iron Defense, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Eevee-Flareon

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Normal-Fire

Attacks: Smog, Toxic, Scary Face, Dig, Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Fire Blast.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball


	45. Erin

Name: Spheal-Sealeo

Nickname: Winter

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Water

Attacks: Sheer Cold, Rest, Snore, Hail, Blizzard, Aqua Ring, Waterfall.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

* * *

Name: Electrike- Manectric

LV: 77

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Attacks: Thunder, Rain Dance, Charge, Discharge, Electro Ball, Fire Fang, Ice Fang.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

* * *

Name: Cacnea

LV: 30

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Pin Missile, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Dark Pulse, Poison Jab.

Pokeball: Nest Ball

* * *

Name: Lunatone

LV: 88

Gender: Unknown

Type: Rock/Psychic

Attacks: Recover, Psychic, Moonblast, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Flash.

Pokeball: Moon Ball

* * *

Name: Seviper[Shiny]

LV: 89

Gender: Male

Type: Poison

Attacks: Poison Tail, Poison Fang, Wring Out, Coil, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Egg-Rattata

LV: 90

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Super Fang, Flame Wheel, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Protect.

Pokeball: Fast Ball


	46. Arvo

Name: Trapinch-Vibrava-Flygon

Nickname: Genevieve

LV: 79

Gender: Female

Type: Ground-Ground/Dragon

Attacks: Dragon Tail, Fissure, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Flamethrower, Protect.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball

* * *

Name: Bidoof

LV: 17

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Headbutt, Rock Climb, Ice Beam, Round, Dig.

Pokeball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill

LV: 53

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Poison

Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Twineedle, Agility, X-Scissor, Cut, U-turn.

Pokeball: Net Ball

* * *

Name: Onix

LV: 55

Gender: Male

Type: Rock/Ground

Attacks: Iron Tail, Flash Cannon, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Screech, Stone Edge.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Seedot

LV: 7

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Attacks: Harden, Bide, Energy Ball, Growth, Double Team, Grass Knot.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

* * *

Name: Numel[Shiny]

LV: 43

Gender: Male

Type: Fire/Ground

Attacks: Flamethrower, Rock Slide, Bulldoze, Heat Wave, Iron Head, Earthquake.

Pokeball: Great Ball


	47. Natasha

Name: Castform

Nickname: Weather

LV: 69

Gender: Female

Type: Normal

Attacks: Hail, Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Weather Ball, Protect, Reflect.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Staryu-Starmie[Shiny]

LV: 88

Gender: Unknown

Type: Water-Water/Psychic

Attacks: Psychic, Swift, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Combee-Vespiquen

LV: 83

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Flying

Attacks: Heal Order, Attack Order, Defend Order, Power Gem, Air Slash, Destiny Bond.

Pokeball: Love Ball

* * *

Name: Sableye

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Ghost/Dark

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Double Team.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Torkoal

LV: 75

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Iron Defense, Lava Plume, Heat Wave, Inferno, Body Slam, Facade.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Bellsprout-Weepinbell-Victreeibel

LV: 90

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Grass

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Leaf Storm, Clear Smog, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb.

Pokeball: Nest Ball


	48. Vitali

Name: Gligar-Gliscor[Shiny]

Nickname: Scorpio

LV: 60

Gender: Male

Type: Ground/Flying

Attacks: Poison Jab, Sky Uppercut, Swords Dance, Guillotine, Screech, Cross Poison.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Cranidos-Rampardos

Nickname: Skull

LV: 65

Gender: Male

Type: Rock

Attacks: Zen Headbutt, Iron Head, Surf, Stone Edge, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Houndour-Houndoom

LV:

Gender: Male

Type: Fire/Dark

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Foul Play, Sludge Bomb, Punishment, Flame Charge.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Buizel-Floatzel

LV: 68

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Whirlpool, Dive, Razor Wind, Aqua Tail, Swift, Surf.

Pokeball: Lure Ball

* * *

Name: Rhydon-Rhyperior

LV: 86

Gender: Male

Type: Ground/Rock

Attacks: Rock Slide, Horn Drill, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, Flash Cannon.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Croagunk-Toxicroak

LV: 65

Gender: Female

Type: Poison/Fighting

Attacks: Poison Jab, Bullet Punch, Power-Up Punch, Focus Blast, Sludge Wave, Belch.

Pokeball: Great Ball


	49. Buricko

Name: Graveler-Golem

Nickname: Boulder

LV: 79

Gender: Male

Type: Rock/Ground

Attacks: Heavy Slam, Mega Punch, Stone Edge, Nature Power, Rock Climb, Strength.

Pokeball: Heavy Ball

* * *

Name: Tauros

LV: 74

Gender: Male

Type: Normal

Attacks: Surf, Scary Face, Rock Slide, Flamethrower, Thunder, Rain Dance.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

* * *

Name: Hippopotas-Hippowdon

LV: 76

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Attacks: Dig, Fissure, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Stockpile, Body Slam.

Pokeball: Timer Ball

* * *

Name: Bronzor-Bronzong

LV: 72

Gender: Unknown

Type: Psychic/Steel

Attacks: Heavy Slam, Psychic, Iron Defense, Shadow Ball, Flash Cannon, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Psyduck-Golduck[Shiny]

LV: 89

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Attacks: Secret Power, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Flash.

Pokeball: Dive Ball

* * *

Name: Magmar-Magmortar

LV: 73

Gender: Male

Type: Fire

Attacks: Lava Plume, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Overheat, Flare Blitz.

Pokeball: Ultra Ball


End file.
